onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Ekize Rensutsu
|image = |age = 27, 28 (Timeskip) |gender = Male |species = Human |blood type = A |birth date = 2/5 |height = 6'2" |weight = 190lbs |occupation = Pirate, Swordsman |town of origin = Torua - North Blue |devil fruit = None |current bounty = 20,000,000 |epithet = "Midori Senkou" - "Yozorou" (Midori Continuum) |crew = Midori Pirates, Jet Fist Pirates |family = Father, Mother, Brother }} Personality Although seemingly level-headed, Ekize tends to forget crucial points in strategy, even going so far as to stop mid-plan to think about what he forgot. During his escape from the World Government, he has gotten better at planning, usually keeping to the shadows and predicting his opponent's movements. Personal Goal Ekize's personal goal is to reunite with his friend at the end of the New World, not only that, but to beat him there. Gallery Abilities Weapons Ekize wields a katana with a pink handle called "Kakushigei Noutou". Ekize keeps around decks of cards and is good at using them as projectiles. He is also skilled with small shuriken and he has a blow gun with blow darts that are laced with a sleeping drug. Haki/Rokushiki Ekize has near master over Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku haki. He has used Haoshoku haki before, but has not trained it, and therefore cannot use it at will. He also knows how to use "Soru", although, he doesn't know it's called that. Skills Ekize can read tarot cards and always has a deck on his person. Special Attacks Kakushigei Nova - Ekize uses advanced Soru to slash through his opponents at incredibly fast speeds. Used for crowd control. Weaknesses Ekize isn't helpless without his sword or tools, but in the New World, he might as well be. It doesn't help that he is also afraid of heights and moving water. Relationships Family Thomas Rensutsu - Father Mizuki Rensutsu - Mother Araigen Rensutsu - Brother Other Albus Nuibari - Partner History Past Events Ekize was once an adventurer with a crew of his own. Not against the world government, but not actively for it either. He was attacked by pirates in the Grand Line and, as a result of property damage, was given a bounty. He had entered the New World and then all communication with him was lost. He released Albus Nuibari from Madosa Ichimanji's control and up until Ekize joined the Jet Fist Pirates they have been travelling partners. Current Events Quotes "I'll have to hide from the world, continue my adventuring in a different manner." "Come. Your fate is in the cards." Trivia Ekize was once "Eize Rensuju" a very Sasuke-like character. He was scrapped around 2009 until User:Araigen had found his character bios in 2013. Ekize is not himself a Shichibukai, but his alter ego "Yozorou" is. Ekize's bounty is incredibly low for someone in the New World, but it hasn't risen due to him taking on another name. If the World Government were to give him a current bounty for his actions as Yozorou, it would be upwards of 350,000,000. Ekize wields his sword in his left hand, but if he goes to throw his cards, he uses his right hand for precise shots. Either Ekize is ambidextrous, or he's just showing off. Related Articles Category:Pirate Captain Category:Pirate Category:Midori